Dearest Sister
by AncientKyuubi
Summary: What if the Uchiha massacre went differently? When Misaki Uchiha shields her little brother from the darker truths of that night, how will it change Sasuke? Rated for language, violence, and maybe a lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

New things from me! I make no update dates. I've got lots on my mind right now and don't know when the updates will happen but I don't ever abandon anything. I hope everyone enjoys my twist on this. Rated mostly for language… And violence.. Mustn't forget the lovely violence.

Disclaimer: Naruto me no ownie.

* * *

A seven year old Sasuke looked in horror at the blood drenched streets of the Uchiha compound. Dead bodies littered the streets freezing the boy in fear. He began to run forward to find his family when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. His head sharply turned toward the sound to see his big sister Misaki running to him with an urgent look on her face.

"Onesan!" He ran to her "what's happening onesan? I'm scared!"

"It'll be alright Sasuke" she said leaning down and looking him over "are you hurt at all?"

"N-no onesan" he looked at her right arm that had a long bloody gash down it from shoulder to elbow "what happened? You're hurt!"

"It's nothing, just a scratch." She took his hand and ran for the exit of the compound "I have to get you out of here Sasuke, something bad is happening."

"What's going on? Where is Okasan and Otosan?"

"They're gone Sasuke. I'm sorry…" She saw tears form in his eyes. She wished she didn't have to tell him their parents were dead but he was old enough to know and he wasn't dumb. He would have figured it out anyway.

"W-what about Itachi oniisan?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I… haven't found him yet." It was a lie. Itachi had been the one to slice her arm. She tried to talk to him but he had only gone in for the kill. She ran. At the point she realized he couldn't be reasoned with all she could think of had been to get to Sasuke before _he_ could.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe" They ran through the streets of Konoha passing the occasional late night wanderer until they came to the house of Mitarashi Anko. She knocked frantically at the door until a sleep ridden voice from inside announced her arrival.

"Do you have any idea what time it… What the hell happened to you?" Anko looked at her friend in shock.

"Anko… Please… Take care of my brother for me…" She motioned to Sasuke standing behind her clutching onto her skirt.

"Um.. Sure…" She had no chance to ask again what happened to her. Misaki pulled Sasuke around to in front of her and made him face her. She kneeled down and looked him in the face.

"Sasuke, I want you to stay here and listen to Anko-san. Okay?" He nodded. The child looked scared out of his wits. Even more so now that he realized that his sister was leaving him if only for a little while. Misaki stood and looked at Anko. "Take care of him, I'll be back as soon as I can." She whipped around and bound off back to the compound. Before she got out of site of the house she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Be careful Onesan!"

"Don't worry Sasuke" She mumbled to herself "One way or another I'll come back to you."

0^0^0^0^

Sasuke stood and stared at the door after Anko shut it. He heard her sigh and he looked up to meet her concerned gaze.

"Damn it" she mumbled "I don't know anything about taking care of kids" They stood in silence for a few minutes. "come on kid, you look like you could use some tea."

He followed her into her kitchen and sat at the table while Anko prepared the tea. He stared at the table thinking about Misaki. Would his sister be okay? What was happening at home? Is Itachi alive? That must be why she went back! To find Itachi! He was her twin brother after all. His thoughts drifted around until they landed on the hard truth that was the death of his parents. His eyes started to water as he thought of them. His Okasan was always kind and would listen to him whenever he needed to talk. His Otosan had been rather cold to him for a while but had recently been paying him a lot of attention. Just when he had finally gotten some recognition from him this happens. Itachi's whereabouts where unknown.

"You gonna be okay kid?" Sasuke's eyes darted from the table to the purple haired girl Onesan had left him with. She held a steaming cup out to him.

"Thank you…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Listen, Your sister is a strong girl. I'm sure she'll come back for you." Anko reassured Sasuke. He nodded numbly and took a sip of his tea and stared into the cups depths.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The clock on the wall ticked on almost torturously making Sasuke think he would loose what was left of his nerves. What was taking her so long? He started to suspect the worst when a soft scraping noise was heard from the front door. Anko jumped up kunai in hand.

"Stay here kid." She exited the kitchen. A few second later he heard Anko exclaim something that made his blood run cold. "Oh my god! What in the seven levels of bloody hell happened?"

0^0^0^0^

Misaki ran through the streets of the compound past her dead clan mates. Her kodachi gleamed in the moonlight briefly before the moon slipped back behind some clouds that foretold a coming storm. She knew he was still here waiting for her; there was only one place he would be. She stopped in front of the door that once led to a bright and cheery living room where she would spend time with her family. She slid it open to the horrid sight of her parents bloody and dead on the floor. It took all her willpower to keep from throwing up. Her Sharingan blazed as they gazed into the eyes of the one responsible. He stared unfeeling back; his Mangekyo Sharingan almost piercing her soul.

"Why Itachi?" She asked, fighting back tears. "Why have you killed our clan? Okasan, Otosan? Why?" His sword dripped blood menacingly.

"To prove my power" He stated coldly "Shall I add you to the list dear sister?" He pointed the sword at her looking like a snake ready to strike.

"What happened to you Itachi? You aren't the brother I knew!" Tears were flowing down her pale cheeks. She readied her blade to charge.

"Do think it wise to hunt me down and start a fight as injured as you are?" he asked with almost maddening calmness and indifference to his sister's wound.

"IF I DON'T STOP YOU YOU'LL GO AFTER SASUKE!"

"Hidden him away, have you?" She looked at him in rage, her control slipping away. "I thought you might. Makes the hunt more challenging, that is all."

Misaki flew into a rage filled, almost suicidal charge at her twin. She threw a vertical slash at his shoulder that he easily dodged with a sidestep. She let out a cry of pain as she felt him slash her side. She spun swinging at him again. He coolly blocked it and slashed at her arm nicking it. Rage was blinding her. She was unable to think and block his attacks. Blood and tears flew through the air as she charged again. Her efforts where successful this time. A clean blow landed on his collarbone, however, the Itachi she had hit burst into a flock of ravens.

"You have lost your touch, Misaki" The voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Itachi was behind her and all of a sudden her rage was gone. It had been replaced with cold, gripping fear. She jolted forward when she felt his blade cut diagonally across her back once again sending blood flying into the air and onto the already blood soaked floor. She turned to face him again in the hopes of defending herself but was met by cold bloody steel plunging through her gut. Her hand slowly moved up and clenched the blade that had been planted firmly in her midsection, her eyes wide with shock. Her Sharingan deactivated leaving onyx colored eyes to bore into Itachi's. A small dribble of blood slipped out the corner of her mouth. He sharply ripped his katana from her.

"Goodbye Misaki" He muttered to her as she fell forward onto the cold, stained floor.

She lay in a pool of her own blood that was steadily growing bigger. She heard her heartbeat in her ears as if it were counting down until it gave out. Her breathing was harsh and breaths were short and painful. Her mind fogged over and she prepared to fall into deaths embrace.

"Be careful Onesan!" Sasuke's last words to her rang through her fading mind , clearing the haze like a hurricane. She couldn't die yet! Her little brother needed her! She painfully pushed herself up onto her feet. The strain caused a new gush of blood to burst from her body. She ignored it her wounds didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was getting to Sasuke. She promised she would come back for him and she kept her promises.

She stumbled forward out of the house and into the streets. The moon had been completely covered by wicked storm clouds. Lightning flashed across the sky as she began the long trek to Anko's home. She limped and stumbled through the streets of Konoha. No one was around this time. Even the stray animals had disappeared to hide from the impending storm. She left a clear trail of blood behind her that would no doubt alarm people in the morning. At long last she reached the walkway through Anko's front yard. She stepped through the gate and her legs decided they no longer wanted to hold her up. She hit the ground but proceeded to crawl slowly, painfully up the walkway. It started to sprinkle a bit. She reached the front door. Since she couldn't open the door or knock she did the only thing she could do: claw feebly at the door. She heard cautious footsteps and the door opened.

"Oh my god! What in the seven bloody hells happened?" She felt herself being rolled over and she vaguely notice she was looking at Anko. She also noticed a spiky silver shape in her peripheral vision, or what was left of it anyway, but she didn't care about that.

"S'ske" She was barely able to choke out.

"He's fine! Misaki, What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Onesan?" Sasuke had approached and was kneeling next to his sister.

"M'glad you're okay" she whispered. Her vision began to get blurry again.

"Misaki-san! Stay with us!" She vaguely recognized that voice as Hatake Kakashi. Explains the silver thing.

"Don't leave me Onesan!" She reached up and was barley able to touch Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you Sasuke… Be brave for Onesan…Okay?" Her vision darkened and her hand dropped limply to her side. Her breathing slowed and her body became numb. She felt the rain start to pour down hard and she knew no more.

"ONESAN!"

* * *

WHO WANTS TO KILL ME?

*Sasuke raises hand* You're just EVIL!

Yes I know… Just bear with me. Review please!

Dictionary:

Otosan = Father

Okasan = Mother

Onesan = Sister

Oniisan = Brother


	2. Chapter 1: Past Stories and Friendships

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I'm sorry it's taken me so gosh darn long to updat, but I've had writers block and a lot has been happening. I'll work on Blue Eyes soon, and there are a few other stories I might start posting soon as well as a couple of one shots.

So without further ado, The next chapter of Dearest Sister

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I doubt I'd be here.

* * *

Light filtered in through Sasuke's bedroom window. He opened his eyes blinking from the bright rays assaulting his eyes. He sighed. He had that dream again. More like nightmare. It had been five years and the visions from that night were still plaguing him.

"Sasuke! Breakfast is almost ready! Come down or you'll be late!" Misaki called up from the kitchen. Her voice was a comfort to him. He almost lost her that night and it scared him. Misaki was the most important person to him. He climbed out of bed and opened his closet. He changed into his usual blue wide-necked shirt, white shorts, and his cloth arm covers. Leg wraps went on his shins and he made his way down to the kitchen.

The sent of miso soup hit his nose. His sister was standing in front of the stove stirring a pot. He looked at her examining how she had changed between now and the massacre. Her hair was longer. It went almost past her knees and her bangs were in the same style that he kept his own. She was roughly 5'6" and wore a blue dress that was slit down both sides from her waist and went down a little past mid-thigh and had the Uchiha fan on the low part of the front tale. She had on dark skin tight short under the dress. She was already geared up for the day; a kunai pouch hitched up behind her on her waist and a shuriken holster and bandages around her upper thigh. She wore a leaf headband on her forehead. She heard him enter and turned to look at him and smiled. He loved her smile. It made him feel warm.

"Good morning, Sasuke"

"Morning, Misaki." Sasuke said sitting down at the table, taking a slice of toast off of the stack that Misaki sat on the table. Soon the two of them were enjoying Misaki's homemade miso soup. Sasuke loved his sister's cooking. They finished their breakfast put the dishes in the sink and parted ways. Sasuke snatched one more piece of toast before slipping on his blue ninja sandals before trotting briskly to the academy.

He entered his classroom and practically felt half the room swoon. He rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual spot and assumed his 'ignore the world and stare at the wall' postion. It's not that he didn't want to socialize, he just had the misfortune of attracting the most annoying people. Like the fan girls… He _hated_ fan girls. He wasn't sure if they were on drugs, in a state of self imposed delusion or if they really were that stupid. He ignored them, insulted them, and glared at them, but it didn't do anything but fuel the harpies' obsession, like they were _imagining_ the glares to be a smile.

His musing were cut short by the ruckus of the arrival of Iruka-Sensei dragging a tied up Naruto into class. Apparently the dobe had been up to his usual pranks, painting the Hokage faces this time it seems. Iruka, in retaliation to Naruto's apparent indifference to being in trouble made the whole class do the transformation jutsu. Sasuke had no idea why he put up with the loser, or even considered him a friend. Perhaps because they both knew what felt like to be alone. He did have his sister but she was a ninja and was sent on long missions frequently. He became lonely so he supposed it was normal that he seek a friend when she was gone. Naruto had almost no one. He seemed to be close to Iruka-Sensei but no one else. So they had formed a friendship. I you could call it that, it mostly consisted of them starting out just eating together or hanging out in some fashion and somehow ended up with them trying to pummel each other into the pavement.

They all took turns transforming into Iruka-Sensei, the girls making goo-goo eyes at him after the changed back. As if something as simple and standard as a transformation would impress him. Things went normal right up to the point when it was Naruto's turn. It looked like he was doing a normal transformation with a bit of excess chakra but as soon as the smoke cleared Naruto had been replaced with a pretty nude girl. It was too much for Iruka-Sensei who ended up on the ground with a violent twin nosebleed. Sasuke had to admit that if that had not been his _male _friend in disguise he would probably be turned on too. Nice technique to be honest, but the boy was screwed the first time he came across a dangerous _gay_ ninja… No pun intended.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke approached Naruto after class.

"Hey, Sasuke! How did you like my new sexy jutsu?" Naruto asked overenthusiastically.

"It was… interesting, I guess." Sasuke looked at his friend with a slightly irritated look. Did he have to be so loud? "Listen, Misaki said to invite you to dinner tonight, she homemaking ramen." He waited for the annoyingly excited outburst.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YESSSSSS!" Naruto punched the air in excitement. Sasuke remembered one reason he was friends with the blond energizer battery. He was great at repelling fangirls. They generally avoided him. The only girl who would have anything to do with him was Hinata Hyuuga, but Sasuke didn't mind her because she was more interested in Naruto than in him which suited him just fine. He had enough female attention for about ten people. The shy girl seemed to be very taken with Naruto but the blockhead didn't seem to notice which didn't surprise Sasuke much.

Sasuke didn't get to talk to Naruto much longer due to Iruka-sensei dragging him off to clean the Kage faces. He barely managed to tell Naruto to show up by seven. Being left in the academy grounds without his anti-fangirl devise he decided to leave quickly before the estrogen driven bloodhounds picked up his scent.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!" Crap. Too late. He found himself being very enthusiastically glomped by Ino the blond banshee. "Want to go do something?" She asked snuggling him.

"No thanks." He growled trying to shove her off.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING INO-PIG?" Screeched another one of his fangirls, Sakura Haruno. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Ino and Sakura used to be good friends until they both decided to like him. So in a way he was the cause of the rift between them, and somehow he couldn't make himself _not_ care.

The two girls started screaming at each other. Sakura yanked Ino off Sasuke, much to Sasuke's relief. He used the distraction of the fight to make himself very scarce. He quickly made his way to his favorite training ground straightening his disheveled clothes.

Misaki finished her mission a bit early despite it being a B-rank escort mission. The girl she and her team had to escort to the next town over was bit of a brat and she had to restrain two of the Chunin she was in charge of from strangling the girl a few times. But they didn't have any problems other than the mouthy brat insulting their skills and intelligence a few times and reached the village and deposited her with her father. She got back so early she decided to see what Sasuke was doing, seeing as it was past time for him to be out of the academy.

Misaki hopped through the village to the training ground Sasuke usually frequented. She passed close by and saw the graffiti on the Hokage faces. She barely made out two figures on the Firsts face. She recognized them as Iruka sitting on the head and Naruto using scaffolding to scrub the paint off. She felt a twinge of sympathy for the blond child she had come to see as a bit of a second brother. She new why he did these wild things. He just wanted attention and Misaki tried to give him as much as she gave Sasuke when she could. She hoped Sasuke remembered to extend the dinner invitation. With one last look at Naruto she continued to training ground 3.

She sat and watched Sasuke go through his usual forms and exercises. She enjoyed seeing how far he had come in his training and she was proud he was becoming such a talented ninja, though she did wish he had a few more friends, maybe even a nice little girlfriend. She was ecstatic when he drug home Naruto. They were about eight and both of them looked like they had been in a fight.

Flashback

_Misaki was fixing lunch when she heard the door open and two voices griping at each other. She stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a tea towel._

"_OW! That hurts you jerk!" Said a blond kid she recognized as the boy who was the container of the nine-tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Shut up, idiot! It's your fault for trying to jump kick that guy!" Sasuke argued back looking just as hurt and roughed up as the fox boy._

"_Boys!" Misaki stood in front of them giving them a calculating look. "Who's your friend, and what happened to the two of you?" She asked. She led them into the kitchen and fished the first aid kit out of the cabinet. _

"_This idiot…"_

"_Sasuke, be nice." Misaki gently scolded as she started to clean their scrapes_ _and bruises._

"_Fine… His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the reason we are both like this is because some idiot kids had picked a fight with him for no reason. It made me mad so I helped fight them." Sasuke sat there pouting and Naruto looked irritable._

"_You didn't have to help you know! Stop whining about something you chose to do!" Naruto bit back._

"_That was nice of you Sasuke to help Naruto-kun." Misaki said bandaging the both of them up. "You might as well stay for lunch, it's almost ready."_

"_That sounds great! I'm starving!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_You don't have to yell, stupid!" _

"_Shut up, Teme!"_

"_Don't tell me to shut up, dobe!"_

Flashback End

The two of them were pretty close after that. They ended up fighting more often than not but they still acted like brothers, and sometimes brothers fought. They spent a good bit of time together. Almost every weekend they had a sleepover at the Uchiha residence and she usually had to break up some kind of fight but they always resolved it and went back to being civil. Misaki tried to be a good caregiver to the both of them. She tried to make sure Naruto had enough to eat and usually had to literally tie him to a chair and shove his vegetables down his stubborn throat. All things considered, the two boys were good kids.

Misaki watched Sasuke for a few more minutes, then left to shop for dinner. She told Sasuke to invite Naruto for homemade ramen and as big as that boys appetite was, especially for ramen, she wanted to make sure she had plenty of ingredients.

Sasuke ran through his taijutsu forms. He enjoyed his training because it gave him time to think and the fangirls left him alone… Surprisingly. He figured watching him sweaty and working out would be the perfect draw for them especially with the off chance he might take off his shirt. A very dangerous situation for everyone involved, that pool incident was particularly nasty.

He thought about the dream he had. That was the most terrifying night of his young life. He had lost his whole extended family, his Otosan, his Kaasan, and even his Oniisan Itachi. He always thought his big brother was invincible but that night proved he wasn't. The worst part: He almost lost his precious big sister, Misaki.

Flashback

_Sasuke stared in horror at the unmoving body of his Onesan. Just seconds ago she was talking to him, now she lay still, almost dead. Sasuke quivered in shock, fear, and deep sadness._

"_Misaki! Big sister! Please wake up!" Sasuke cried frantically hoping she would stir. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a kind looking silver haired man looking down at him sympathetically. _

"_Don't be afraid, I won't let your sister die without a fight." He said to Sasuke reassuringly "Anko" He addressed the young Jounin._

"_What?" She looked afraid. What could have done this to her best friend? Misaki was one of the strongest people she knew, and whoever brought the one of the most talented Jounin down was definitely someone to fear._

"_Take Sasuke, I'm going to get Misaki to the hospital" He scooped up Misaki gently, trying not to do more damage than had already been done. "Follow at your own pace, I have to hurry." Without another word, Kakashi bolted in the direction of the hospital as fast as he could without harming the mortally injured girl in his arms._

_Sasuke watched Kakashi go and attempted to follow. He was held back by Anko._

"_Hold it, kid." She pulled him in out of the rain. "If I let you go out in the rain without a coat and you get sick she will skin my ass into next month." Anko dug in her closet and pulled out a raincoat. "It's a bit big but it'll have to do." She pulled the coat on Sasuke and then put her own coat on. She coaxed Sasuke into a piggy-back ride and got to the hospital as fast as she could._

_They entered the emergency wing of the hospital and saw Kakashi sitting in a waiting room chair filling out paperwork. Sasuke scrambled down from Anko's back and ran over to Kakashi._

"_Where is my sister? Is she going to be okay? How bad is she?" Kakashi rubbed the frantic raven's head comfortingly._

"_She is in surgery right now Sasuke." He looked at the door to the operating room. Sasuke stared at it with depressed forlorn eyes. He broke down. It was his fault, he just knew it._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked the sobbing boy. Something told him it was more than just his sister being hurt._

"_Yeah, kid, what's with excessive waterworks?" Anko lifted him into a chair between her and Kakashi and rubbed his back._

"_I-it's my fault that m-my s-sister is hurt!" He sobbed. "She w-went b-back to protect me!" _

"_That's nonsense!" Anko said. _

"_Yes, it's no ones fault but the one who hurt her." Kakashi reassured him._

"_B-but, they are all gone now! T-tousan, Kaasan, everyone!"_

"_Gone?" Kakashi and Anko exclaimed in stereo._

"_Sasuke" Kakashi switched on job mode while trying to be as gentle as possible. "I need you to tell me exactly what has happened."_

"_Kakashi!" Anko glared at the Silver haired ANBU. "This is not the time!"_

"_Anko, you know very well that if something has happened I need to get word to Hokage immediately!" Anko glared but nodded anyway. She continued to rub Sasuke's back._

"_Please, Sasuke, tell me everything you know." Kakashi prompted the sobbing boy._

"_W-well," He wiped his eyes and sniffed. He had to be strong for his sister. "When I got back home, there was b-bodies, e-everywhere!" He teared up again. "I started to look for M-mom and D-dad but Misaki found me and took me to Anko-san's house." He sobbed a bit more. "The next thing I knew she was laying on the doorstep almost dead!" Sasuke broke down again and cried. Anko pulled him into her lap and hugged him. She didn't know much about children, but Damnit she was going to do her best for her best friend's little brother. Kakashi stood and slid his mask on._

"_I have to report to Hokage-Sama, can you stay with Sasuke?" Anko nodded and watched the man exit the hospital. She turned her attention back to Sasuke and waited out the long night together._

Flashback End

A tear slipped out of Sasuke's eye as he remembered that painful night. It wasn't long after Kakashi had left that the doctor told them that Misaki should pull through and was expected to make a full recovery. He swore that he was never going to let his sister get so badly hurt again so he trained hard everyday, and quickly rose to the top of the class in the academy. It was a year later he nearly got his ass kicked helping Naruto and they'd been pretty close friends ever since. A strange relationship but he enjoyed their arguments sometimes. They kept life exciting and the fistfights were good training.

He looked at the sky and noticed the sun was getting low. He decided it was time to go find Naruto and head home for dinner. He checked most of Naruto's usual spots but finally found him on the swing in the tree out in front of the academy. He looked sad. Sasuke approached, wondering what had his friend so sad.

"Hey, dobe."

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong? You aren't your usual hyper stupid self."

"Nothings wrong Teme."

"You sure?" Sasuke wasn't gonna push the issue too far, If he didn't want to say, then there wasn't much going to change his mind.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Geez, okay! Gosh you're such a pain in the ass sometimes." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Anyway, it's almost dinner, and Misaki is making ramen remember." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"OH YEAH!" He suddenly looked much happier.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend. It was amazing. He could be in a deep black hole-like depression and just the mention of ramen would pull him out of it like it had never happened. He had such a strange friend.

* * *

There is Chapter 1 for you!

DO NOT ASK FOR THIS TO BE A SASUNARU YAOI! I do plan on writing one in the future but not in this story!

I do however need help in a desision so the choice falls to the readers.

POLL TIME! I want to have a romance between Misaki and someone else, but I can't decide who. Should I choose to pair her with Iruka (doesn't get much attention in stories that don't focus on him and is closer in age to her) or Kakashi (Was there on the night of the massacre and helped Sasuke and Misaki) You guys choose, the most votes at the chapter of reveal wins.

Also, I have a picture of Misaki posted on my DeviantArt account. My screen name there is still AncientKyuubi.

See ya'lls later. Please leave a review! Ja Ne!


End file.
